Howling Fury
by FireWerewolf
Summary: Mysterious happenings happen in all clans. Rumors spread like wildfire. The clan leaders can't control their warriors. The elders talk of an ancient prophecy. The clans start fighting each other. Can any cat restore order? Or is everyone going to die? R
1. Prologue

Howling Fury

Just so you know this is my first Fanfiction so please review thanks!

Disclaimer: I have added my own characters to this story but those from the Warriors series I do not own or have anything to do with them.

-FireWerewolf

Prologue

The wind whipped into Zillhand's face as he walked slowly to his destination. Snow pounded from the sky ripping at his fur. Ice hung from his angular face. He slipped and fell face first into the snow. Unsheathing claws he started to claw at everything. The snow went flying deep scratches were imbedded in the snow. A look of determination was in his eyes. With his yellow eyes he looked at the moon. He howled at it with all his might. Animals within a 3 mile radius shivered.

"Why have my ancestors left me? Why am I cursed by you? I am not what you think I am. I am not lower than you!"

He ranted on and on until he fell into utter defeat. He searched for a place to shelter. He couldn't see anything, just miles and miles of snow. He stared at the moon again, and suddenly he noticed a haze under it. It was as if the moon was pointedly illuminating the haze which he perceived to be a bunch of trees. It was what he though about over a hundred miles away. Yet it was there, and there would be prey.

Grunting Zillhand said, "Thanks."

He walked in a circle and started running toward the trees. About ten minutes later he stopped. He saw a rabbit on his left, its nose in the snow. Thankfully the wind was coming at his left, so silently he crept up unto the rabbit. 20 paces, 19 paces, 18 paces and so on until he reached 5 paces from the rabbit. Being in the snow must've affected its thinking or smell he thought.

Unfortunately, it was then that the rabbit chose to pop its head back up. Catching a whiff of Zillhand, for the wind had gone down a little, it ran. Zillhand was caught off guard. The sudden movement made him instinctively pounce. He missed the rabbit. It slipped just out of his reach. Cursing himself he ran after it. What was on his side though was his toughness from 4 years of living. The rabbit was younger, no doubt lost his mother to something, so he didn't know how to shake of his prey. Running in a straight line the rabbit was caught. Zillhand held it down and finished its life with a quick slash from his claws.

Picking it up he moved on and saw a little rock. Jogging over to the rock his paw hit something. He didn't care what it was and moved on. On reaching the rock he sat down and started to eat the rabbit. When he was finished he yawned and looked around. The stars had come out and they looked just as bad as the moon to him. Yawning once more he put his head down and tried to sleep.

Five minutes later something on the other side of the rock shifted. Jumping up Zillhand went to investigate. Upon reaching the other side he discovered something of a shock. An evil smile was on its lips it then showed its teeth.

"I've been waiting for you, hahaha," it said. "I knew you would come to my claws, Zillhand son of Morthone."

A shriek pierced the sky.


	2. Chapter 1 What's going on

I am not a good beginning writer, so please bear with me and R&R. Oh and I'm writing everything from where I am in the series between the second and third book in the New Prophecy. The characters die if they die while I'm reading and so on. I may do somethings though just to spice up the story. I also have a poll up so go vote. I hope you like this.

-FireWerewolf

Chapter 1: What's going on?

Redeyes yawned loudly. He had had a lot of bad dreams lately, but this was the worst. Still he thought might as well move on and I'll ask Cinderpelt later. Yawning once more as he got up he lightly jumped Rainwhisker and Sorreltail. Out side of the warriors den he met Brackenfur and Whitepaw going out to hunt.

"Pretty nice day right, Brackenfur."

"Yep that's why I'm taking Whitepaw out to the training hollow. We've got to work on his defensive strategy."

"Ok I'll see you and Whitepaw later."

Grunting Brackenfur and Whitepaw loped off. I might as well get some prey for the clan thought Redeyes as he looked at the depleted fresh kill pile. Running off in the opposite direction from where Brackenfur and Whitepaw went he ran towards Snakerocks. There he caught a rabbit and two mice. Carrying it back to the camp he saw the forest come alive.

He jogged back into camp and dropped the kill in the pile. He looked around and found a thrush. He picked it up and crept off to a silent place in a secluded area of the camp. Crackclaw was there. Redeyes sat down 5 paces from him and started to eat his thrush.

"Hey Redeyes. Have you heard the news," said Crackclaw.

"No, what news?" he replied.

"Well you see on dawn patrol Sandstorm, Fleetpaw, Dustpelt, and Cloudtail smelled ShadowClan near Sunningrocks. ShadowClan near Sunningrocks! I mean just how impossible is that. RiverClan I get. WindClan maybe because of the strip of land that's open. But ShadowClan would have to skirt our territories and come down from Fourtrees. Or they could just plunge into our territory. The first one makes them go into all clan territories. The second is just ours. Sandstorm and Fleetpaw tracked the smell down and they have yet to come back.

***

The entire day passed by with no sign of Sandstorm or Fleetpaw. Firestar sent Graystripe out. An hour later Graystripe returned without Sandstorm and Fleetpaw.

"I don't know where they are. I checked the entire perimeter and everything."

It didn't take long for everyone to get antsy. They hopped from paw to paw waiting for them.

"Maybe they got caught by ShadowClan and are being held hostage."

"Maybe the Twolegs got them like Cloudtail."

"I beg your pardon. You speak as if I am dead. I was abducted but thanks to my awesome powers I got away."

Redeyes shook his head in disbelief. How could everyone be so pessimistic?

It was then that Firestar decided for a gathering.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock!"

A loud rustling erupted from the other side of the camp. Sandstorm and Fleetpaw burst out.

"We've got it. They went around the Twoleg place and Treecut place. We tracked their entire route. They must've taken…"

Firestar jumped down the Highrock cutting off her words. "If you were going to be that late you could've in some way told us. All of us were worried sick waiting for you. As leader of this clan don't you know how much stress I have to go through much less making the rest of the clan worried. Sandstorm why couldn't you have come back and told us instead of running all through the forest?"

"I'm truly sorry Firestar but we've found something of the utmost importance and we couldn't wait to get it done. I told Fleetpaw to run back and tell you but she, as you know, put up a perfect argument and so I took her along."

From the back of the cats a voice Redeyes identified as Frostfurs said, "So then what's this thing of utmost importance?"

Fleetpaw stepped up and answered for Sandstorm. In her high voice she said, "You all know of how BloodClan fought with us seasons ago. Now since Firestar has defeated BloodClan a whole new clan has moved in. They took over the city and are planning to take over the forest. We don't know much else about them though. ShadowClan under Blackstar is readying to mount an assault against us and has promised RiverClan Sunningrocks if the help them capture our land and drive us out of the forest. ShadowClan wants the entire forest like the other clan does. RiverClan, we don't know if they accepted the offer or not, but we overheard RiverClan cats talking about a plan that Leopardstar is planning to take over the forest too. WindClan is the sole clan that we don't know if they plan to drive everyone out as well. That's three clans and maybe four. It would help if we knew anything about WindClan but alas we don't. That's why we took so long. All these important matters. The clans fighting, an new clan taking over for BloodClan."

Panting from her long oration Fleetpaw sat down. Everyone was in a state of shock. From what was going on every cat was trying to dominate the forest. What would they do to retaliate? Was Windclan going to try to take over as well?

"You don't know anything else about the other clan from the city do you?" inquired Firestar.

"No. All we know is that they are very rutheless."

Cinderpelt padded up and asked Sandstorm a question. "But why are they trying to take over."

"We believe that the medicine cats or their apprentices have had a vision of a being that will conquer the forest. They interpreted it as themselves but who knows. We can't be sure about anything at the moment. This dream that the cats had couldn't have come from Starclan could it?"

Cinderpelt looked at Sandstorm her eyes wide. " It might have come from StarClan but I have not had this dream." She then whirled around to Leafpaw. Staring at her she said, "have you?"

Leafpaw looked at Cinderpelt. "It was in a dream I think. There were many mysterious beings and they all fought. One eventually won, but that was a dream. I never knew it was a vision. I think I smelt all the clans but there was one that wan't a cat."

"What did it look like?" asked Cinderpelt.

"Well it was hard to tell but i saw it a few times. They were all shadows and I couldn't see who was who."

"Firestar, what should we do?"

"I don't know. First we must confront the clan leaders at the Gathering in two moonrises."

Suddenly Speckletail bolted upright screeching. To Frostfur she said, "The prophecy all have told. Remember. All elders know of the prophecy." With that she groaned and started to yowl to the sky, "Not this, not this. We can't be ready for this. The forest can't take this."

Firestar looked are Speckletail in a weird way.

Then it occurred to Redeyes. He had been cleaning the elders den, something he loved to do, when the elders talked about it. They talked about how horrid it would be. The great prophecy of grey was its name. It was as Redeyes recalled the elders saying the worse possible thing that could happen to the forest and the cats.

Suddenly a howl rose to the sky. It was faint and not at all like a cats yowl. It mad many of the cats shudder. Three times more it came. It felt so menacing as if something was coming.

"StarClan what have we done to make you this mad," said Firestar.

Longtail then went up and whispered something into Firestar's ear that made him jerk.

"Sleep for tonight. We shall talk later. We must be ready for any attack though so starting tommorow we shall start fortifing our camp. I don't think they will attempt anything tonight. Now sleep!" he said.

Redeyes looked around. What would they do? He cast a glance left then right. Slowly and idea formed in his head. An idea that would be very risky but would benefit the entire clan.

As everyone walked to the dens a final howl rose to the sky palling the gathering.


	3. Chapter 2 Redeyes close encounter

My poll is up do you like my beginning to Howling Fury or not? Polls closing on January 20, 2009 so hurry and vote. I Hope you like this one.

-FireWerewolf

Chapter 2: Redeyes close encounter

The sun rose in the sky as Redeyes sat eating a mouse. He had waken up early in hopes of escaping camp without anyone seeing. Fortunately or unfortunately he saw his best friend outside before him. Jackelstripe stood by the fresh kill pile and looked like he had eaten something. His huge frame standing out. His brown fur looked like mud in the early sunlight.

"Hey Redeyes thought you were going to WindClan without me?"

Grinning from ear to ear Redeyes asked, "How'd you know? I never said anything."

"It's just like you to go looking for trouble. Now hurry and eat so that we can go unnoticed especially by Firestar."

Redeyes finished his mouse and stood up. "Ready? Or are you scared out of your hide Jackelstripe?"

"Just look whose talking." And with that Jackelstripe raced off towards Fourtrees closely followed by Redeyes. At Fourtrees they stopped and veered to the right until they were on the edge of the Thunderpath.

"You think we should stay by the Thunderpath to keep safe or should we strike to the very heart for more information."

Redeyes looked at Jackelstripe with an annoyed look. "If we stayed by Thunderpath we'd get little or no information, which may I remind you is the very reason we came here in the first place. So no doubt we go through the heart."

Saying it made him feel a little better but Redeyes still felt unsure. Here in enemy territory without their leaders consent they wandered around. Twice they saw patrols coming. Scrabbling into any bushes they could find, they watched as the patrols went right to the place they came from.

"We've been scented so let's move," said Jackelstripe.

Redeyes nodded and climbed out. Casting quick glances from left to right he checked for more patrols. "It's all clear," he said.

Racing out they got closer and closer to the WindClan camp. Finally they saw two cats standing close to a boulder. Both were toms with sleek black pelts. One was big and the other was medium in size. Creeping up they stationed themselves behind a rock. It looked like a triangle bursting out of the ground to Redeyes. Shaking his head he reminded himself that he was in enemy territory and he must be cautious. As silently as they could they listened in.

"…Tallstar decided we move on into ShadowClan," said the first cat.

"You've heard of the new clan in the city. What's there name… oh yeah WaterClan. Named against Firestar for leading an army to kill Scourge, its fire versus water and who always wins, water. But why would they choose such a name? It sounds so weird. Actually they themselves are weird but I heard they got a formidable leader."

"I think that they must have renamed it so that Scourge's influence didn't stay. They want to start fresh and take over the forest. Ha, fat chance. They probably think they can do what Scourge can't do and rule the entire world. I mean why they would try to do something that impossible is beyond me."

"They probably had other reasons to do it. We'll just have to fight them back and eradicate them."

"Yeah, oh well Tallstar's plans to take over are foolproof. We use all our shortcuts we found and get in the middle of the night and take over." A huge gust of wind came from behind Redeyes and Jackelstripe. Jackelstripe winced. The smell would get to the enemy!!

Sniffing the big first cat said, "Smell that. It's…it's…it's THUNDERCLAN!

"Run," said Jackelstripe as quiet as he could. But he wasn't quiet enough.

Whipping his head to his left the smaller second cat said, "There they are."

Turning their bodies they faced the ThuderClan cats. "Come out now or we'll take you out."

But they were speaking to thin air. The minute Redeyes and Jackelstripe knew that they were found out they ran.

"There not there."

"Get them!!!"

And then a race took place. Redeyes zoomed around the hardest places he could find to slow down the WindClan cats but to no avail. Slowly but steadily the WindClan cats caught up. When they were 5 feet away Jackelstripe said to Redeyes, "We've got to confront them before they hole us up. Nodding Redeyes searched for a place they could make their stand.

His eyes swiveled about searching frantically for a place. He saw rocks to small to stand on and defend. He saw caves where they would get holed up. Nothing, there was nowhere they could make a stand.

"Jackelstripe, were going to have to go offensive in the open while they're not expecting it. If we don't there isn't a place to hide or for a better offensive. They'll catch up and take us to Tallstar."

Jackelstripe grunted. Soon they could feel the other cat's breath on their back. Their pawsteps drummed on the ground right behind them. Finally, Jackelstripe turned and yowled, "Now!"

Redeyes skidded to a stop scraping his paws on the ground in the process. He unsheathed his claws and slashed at the coming cats. He caught one right in the face. Taken aback the cats tumbled into Redeyes in confusion. Taking advantage of the fact Jackelstripe pinned down the larger one. Just then he noticed it was Lashingface. He was well known for his face which was said to have a snarl on it all the time. It did right now.

Redeyes searched for the smaller one. He then felt a thud in his back. He was pinned down on his face. He started wriggling around trying to get free. The cat on top of him though was far to strong. He then resorted on doing something most cats would have a hard time doing. He kicked up his back legs so that his back arched in. The pain was almost to much for him, but thankfully as he connected he sent the other cat hurtling off his back.

Painfully standing up he saw his enemy. Skinnyears lay down on the ground face first in the dirt. Yowling with rage he threw himself on Skinnyears biting him hard in the shoulder. Crying out in pain Skinnyears shook Redeyes off and raced back to the Windclan camp.

Swiveling his head Redeyes looked at Jackelstripe and Lashingface. He saw Lashingface running away and Jackelstripe yowling in triumph.

"Come on Jackelstripe lets get back to camp before we meet some new friends."

As they raced away Jackelstripe said, "Nice job, we got them there. Plus we have information for Firestar. What would you say I think that this has been a great success."

"I guess but we're gonna have some explaining to do when we get back. Firestar will be mad and want to know why we left without telling."

At Fourtrees Redeyes stopped. He panted really hard.

"You okay Redeyes? Seems you're a little out of breath."

"I'm okay. It's just my shoulder from the fight. Skinnyears sank his claws in deep."

"We're almost at camp so hang in there."

"Ok, let's just get back as fast as possible."

As they went back Jackelstripe stopped to catch a mouse and a vole.

Finally, they padded into the clearing. They had set out very early before dawn so they had made it back by the time the entire clan was up to eat. Luckily no one was looking at them as they came in.

Dropping his catch in the fresh-kill pile Jackelstripe chose squirrel to eat. "I'll see you later Redeyes."

Grunting in response Redeyes went off to see Leafpaw in the medicine den. Walking in he smelt mouse and Leafpaw so he guessed Cinderpelt was out.

"Leafpaw, Leafpaw are you there? I need your help."

He saw a shape get up and come to him. "What do you want, Redeyes?"

"Leafpaw you've got to help me but promise you won't tell anyone."

"What? What happened."

"First promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Ok I won't," said Leafpaw. "Now what happened."

"Jackelstripe and I went out to WindClan…"

"You went where," came Leafpaw's outraged cry.

"Shhhhhhh. We went to WindClan and we found out some useful information but we got caught and we had to fight out way out. I just got a short cut in my shoulder. Can you fix it for me?"

"You do know that Firestar's going to find out anyway."

"Yeah but it really hurts."

Leafpaw groaned and said, "Ok, ok I help you but tell me what you learned."

So while Leafpaw applied cobwebs over the wound Redeyes told her the whole story.

"So then we learned that WindClan has the same ambition as the other clans. We also learned a bit more about that city clan. But of course we had to get into a fight later."

Leafpaw stepped back and said, "Ok, I did all I could do, no one will notice your wound except for Cinderpelt I guess. It was kind of deep though so you're lucky you didn't come off with more injuries."

Redeyes blew out a sigh of relief. "Thanks a lot Leafpaw I'll fill you in if I get anymore information, ok."

"Yeah sure."

Silently Redeyes crept out the back exit to the den. Upon getting out he heard a familiar voice.

"So Redeyes, where'd you go with Jackelstripe so early in the morning."

Struck in complete terror Redeyes looked over to his left, and the stood Firestar.

***

Author's notes: I try to get my chapter's up everyday but it's kind of hard. I'll still try. Don't forget to vote and reveiw!


	4. Chapter 3 Long Day

Polls are still open get in and vote or else I might not hear your voice. Don't forget to review too. Taking advantage of the snow day I made this chapter. Here we go.

-FireWerewolf

Chapter 3: Long Day

Redeyes looked at Firestar in surprise. How did he find out?

"You're probably wondering how I knew. Well let's just say I saw you two come back and you had a shoulder injury. So obviously you two had to have been somewhere. Now tell me where you went."

"Can I tell you," came a voice from behind Firestar. It was Jackelstripe! "I think we should explain it together."

"Very well. But not right now. Meet me in my den when the sun is at its highest point and be ready to tell me all of it. Do not tell anyone else though before you tell me. Am I understood."

"Yes," they replied in unison

Firestar went off into the clearing and picked up a piece of fresh kill.

"Jackelstripe."

"What?"

"What are we going to do? What should we tell Firestar," asked Redeyes.

"We'll just have to tell him the truth. We tell him all of that and then it's up to him about our punishment."

Redeyes had to agree, but somehow he thought his punishment would be very bad. Slowly he walked into the clearing. He saw everyone working on the defenses. Fixing the nursery, weaving branches in open spaces, and making the fresh kill pile higher. Jackelstripe had had his food but he didn't so he went over and picked up a mouse. He went in to the warriors den to eat. What would he do now?

After he'd eaten his mouse he went back outside and decided to go hunting only to hear Firestar yowl, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting under Highrock."

What now thought Redeyes as he rolled his eyes and walked over to the meeting.

Firestar had already started. "As you know valuable information was found out by Sandstorm and Fleetpaw. We have potential enemies in this forest. Thanks to Graystripe we were already able to start with our defenses," he said as he cast a glance a Graystripe. "I want more patrols to be set up, and as we are already doing the camp defenses to be stronger. At night I want sentries posted too. I believe that's all we need to do now. So to start Redeyes, Jackelstripe, and Squirrelpaw I want you all to go and patrol the ShadowClan borders. Start from the Twoleg place and go to Fourtrees. Then come straight back."

Redeyes was shocked. Why would he tell him and Jackelstripe to go when they had just gone somewhere?

"Ok," came the cheerful reply of Squirrelpaw. And without another word all three bounded away into the forest. They headed for the Twoleg place in silence. Then of course Squirrelpaw got bored.

"So you think that WindClan's gonna take over too?"

Casting a sidelong glance at Jackelstripe Redeyes replied, "Who knows. I bet we'll find out sooner or later."

"Sure, but what do you think? Will they or not?"

"How can anyone say," said Jackelstripe. "Like Redeyes said sooner or later we're going to find out."

"Phhf. You guys are really boring."

From then on they traveled in silence. Through the undergrowth and around trees.

Finally they reached the Thunderpath. Redeyes wrinkled his nose. "You smell ShadowClan," he asked.

"No but let's keep going," said Jackelstripe.

The sun was bearing down on them. It was almost at full height. Will we make it in time for Firestar's appointment. Suddenly as he lifted his head up he smelt ShadowClan.

Just as he smelt it Squirrelpaw did. "I smell them, I smell them. It's a little stale though. They must have come here before."

Redeyes lifted his head. This was promising. It wasn't to stale but it was stale. So it meant they had come by at night. "Squirrelpaw, follow this trail as far as our borders. Then return to camp and tell Firestar their path in our territory."

"And where do are you guys going?" she asked.

"We'll be checking all the way to Fourtrees." Squirrelpaw gave him a quizzical look. Redeyes sighed, "Just to make sure this isn't a hoax."

Saying that seemed to make sense to Squirrelpaw. She nodded and ran off.

Staying silent incase Squirrelpaw decided to spy they ran off in the direction of Fourtrees. Once there Jackelstripe asked, "Why us?"

"What do you mean why us," Redeyes countered.

"Why would Firestar choose us above all other cats to go patrol this area?"

"I guess that he didn't want us to get into more trouble."

"That seems reasonable," Jackelstripe said. Then he looked up at the sun. "It's almost at its full height let's go back."

"Ok."

They ran back to camp. On the way they caught a rabbit. The day was going by pretty uneventfully. Redeyes was longing for sleep.

"Ok, let's go to Firestar right now."

Redeyes just nodded in response. He was feeling very paranoid. They walked into Firestar's den without anyone seeing. Everyone was far to busy to see what was going on inside the camp. They were all watching for intruders.

"I've been waiting for you two to come," came a voice from inside.

"Yes Firestar. We came to tell you about where we went and everything."

"Very well. Sit down."

Redeyes sat down and started to tell Firestar about how he and Jackelstripe had gone to WindClan and found out some valuable information. They first told him about what they learned then about how they got into the fight. They told him everything from the WaterClan to WindClan's plans.

"So this new clan, do you know who leads them?"

"No, but they shouldn't be much of a threat."

Wearily Firestar stood up. "We can't underestimate anyone. I guess I should call a clan meeting and the clan about our new-found information. I should also tell what Squirrelpaw told me."

"Firestar," a voice said from outside. It sounded like Thornclaw.

"What?"

"We've just found out something. ShadowClan has been raided while they sent some warriors away." Probably those that came into our territory thought Redeyes. "They say it was us. While I was out with Rainwhisker they started saying things at us."

"How'd you find this out," asked Firestar.

"While they were shouting insults they hinted it to us. They think it was us. But we, me and Rainwhisker I mean, think it was that city clan."

Firestar's face looked grave. He walked out of the den and jumped onto Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting under Highrock," he yowled. Everyone tramped over to the spot. "I have been informed of a few things that I wish for you all to know. First of all, we know that WindClan will be trying to gain control of the entire forest. Second, the city clan that Sandstorm and Fleetpaw mentioned is called WaterClan and they may have ties to what I will tell you next. Third, ShadowClan was attacked!"

At that he stopped to let his words sink in. Shocked looks were cast everywhere.

"Who cares if ShadowClan was attacked."

"This WaterClan probably stinks."

"Silence," ordered Firestar. He looked over to where Graystripe should have been only to see nothing. "Where is Graystripe?"

The gathered cats looked at one another. They didn't know. Maybe he's out catching prey some thought.

"Hey wait," said Leafpaw. "Sorreltail isn't here either."

"And neither is Whiteheart," said Sootfur.

Redeyes was looking all around. It took this long for everyone to find out that three cats were missing. Three cats were missing. "Hey Jackelstripe did you see them around."

"I saw Graystripe while we were out hunting."

All the cats were murmuring. Again Firestar called out, "Silence."

Then a cry rang out from the forest, "Graystripe!"

"Ashfur, Sootfur, go check what that was," commanded Firestar.

Several minutes passed as the cats sat and waited tensely for Ashfur and Sootfur to come back. Finally the burst through the bushes with Sorreltail and Whiteheart but Graystripe was nowhere to be seen.

"We don't know what happened and they're too shocked to tell us," said Ashfur.

"Get them to my den," said Cinderpelt.

Cinderpelt and Leafpaw ran to the medicine den and treated their patients.

"Until Whiteheart and Sorreltail can tell us what happened resume your duties," Firestar called out as he jumped down and went into the medicine den to confer with Cinderpelt. Redeyes rolled his eyes. Well they would have to wait now.

***

Late at night, while the entire clan was sleeping in wait for Sorreltail and Whiteheart to come out of their shock, the same howl as the night before rang out five times. Redeyes woke up and heard it. What was it?

***

Author's notes: Wow, I've had a hard time getting up all these chapters. I may need a break for a day or two because I want to start a book for Redwall. Sooner or later I'll start it so look out for my next story. I'll be calling it Wolf Regiment. Of course I'm going to out a little more effort into this story before the other one. In any case thank you to all my loyal viewers. Keep reading and reviewing so that I'll keep on making stories. Thanks to all and keep watch for my next book.

Extra: I need a motto. I'll think of one and tell you it. If you like it then I'll use it, Thanks .


	5. Chapter 4 Closer Coming

Have you guys been wondering where Zillhand went. I thought I'd give him a little part in this one. I also added a part to tell you why Jackelstripe is spelled with an e. In this part the cats spell which doesn't make any sense though so I'll try my best to cover it up. I wasn't intending to put this in but for Tainted Lullaby I made it.

-FireWerewolf

Chapter 4 Closer Coming

Zillhand hated the weather. The icy wind was so annoying. The snow beneath his paws was too soft. That accursed line of trees mocked him. His ancestors were mocking him. Making him think that he had somewhere to go, was that the way ancestors were supposed to act? Giving no help to him when he needed it, starving him, that wasn't right. It was all enraging him to the core.

Raising his head he howled five times. His gray head swung in the air defying the night. His teeth gleamed from the light of the moon. His snout hung in the air.

Shaking his head he moved on. The night was growing older. He had to get to the forest soon. When he got there nothing would stop him from getting his revenge, but for now he moved on, defeated by the power of others. The night reminded him of two days ago. That night when everything seemed so hopeful. How could everything he hoped for fall down because of that witch.

She was scary he thought. A pox on her he thought. How she cursed me I'll never forget. My father would never have let this happen. He fell into her trap. Falling down into a deep abyss she had dug especially for him.

My pit, he thought. "When will I get to this place? This stupid, stupid world is all against me."

He turned violently. Then he looked at the tree place with determined eyes. "I'm coming and just you wait I'll kill you and rip you into pieces until you can't get up!"

He then started running toward the place pounding the snow. Cracking the ice, and flinging everything in his path he was a day or twos journey away.

"I'm coming. Just you wait you blasted ancestors. You've shunned me, but I'll do something you don't have the power to do Redpack. I'll kill her. I'll finish her and her cronies." He turned his gaze at the trees. "I will come and get you. No matter what pit you throw me into. No matter how bad you curse me. I will win, Mother!"

***

Bluestar watched from the pool. Oakheart came from behind her. "Oakheart, this thing that is coming towards the clans, will they be able to fight it?"

"I don't know. But maybe he will be their friend instead of their enemy. They can learn to work together."

"I don't know. What will everyone think? He has his own ancestors too right. So what if they cause trouble?"

"Trouble? Of what kind?"

"What if they attack StarClan? A big group of those things will destroy us."

"Bluestar, we have always been here and shall always stay here." He paused giving an awkward silence. "Feel that."

"Yes. Tallstar will be among us soon."

They walked out to greet Tallstar as he came up.

Tallstar came to StarClan. "Welcome back Tallstar," Oakheart said. "We have been awaiting your arrival."

***

Jackelpaw raced about. He was finally an apprentice. And under none other than the fabled Raggedear. He would soon be able to fight anything. Even their predecessors the great Lions and Tigers. He would fight back to back with Raggedear saving him from enemies. He would smite ShadowClan down. Scare RiverClan out of their feathers. And blow WindClan away. His friend Redpaw was with him. He'd just been apprenticed too. To Graystripe, the Thunderclan deputy.

"Jackelpaw, come here," said Raggedear. "We've go to start your training."

Jackelpaw bounced over to Raggedear. "So how're we going to start?"

Looking at Jackelpaw seriously he said, "First I think you need a little motivation. Sit down."

Jackelpaw sat down right where he was standing.

"Look, why do you think you are named Jackelpaw."

"I don't know. What's a Jackel?"

"It's spelled with an a. J-a-c-k-a-l is the actual spelling. Listen to what I have to tell you because after this you may not take your name lightly."

Jackelpaw just nodded.

"Long ago," Raggedear started, "Your father lived in ThunderClan."

At hearing his father mentioned Jackelpaw inched closer and perked his ears up. "I know that."

Annoyed Raggedear kept on going, "He was a good cat. Eelnose was smart, funny, and devoted. One day he and his apprentice, me, were in the woods searching for prey. We saw some Twoleg kits playing. They had a picture and called it a jackal. It looked a little like your father. Spots and messy fur. We disregarded it."

Jackelpaw looked confused. What did this have to do with his name?

"Well, many seasons later when I was a warrior we saw one."

"One what?" piped up Jackelpaw.

Raggedear silenced him with a glare. "Anyway, we saw a jackal. It was huge, and it was going straight towards camp! Eelnose told me to run back to camp and tell Bluestar about it. I asked him what he would do. He said he would stay behind and keep it from reaching camp while no one was aware of the coming destruction. So I didn't know what to do. I ran back and told Bluestar. She told as many of her warriors as she could possible spare to go and stop the oncoming attack. Without waiting for anyone I ran off and tried to get to help him before he got hurt." He stopped and paused looking deep into the ground. He looked so sullen. "When I got there I saw the jackal with numerous claw marks on his face and body. But I saw the jackal biting down hard on Eelnose's shoulder. He was bleeding all over. Eelnose was close to death. With a cry I jumped out and landed on the jackal. He flipped over and crushed the breath out of me. We fought for an hour or two. Eelnose with his last breath came and bit down on the jackal's neck. Blood was spurting out. Every other warrior was watching by then. Eelnose was slipping away. Just before he went he told me in a whisper, "My son, my son should be named Jackalkit." I said I will. But something was different. I switched the a and the e."

It was stunning to Jackelpaw. He never knew about that. His father was a hero. He lost his father to his namesake.

Raggedear saw Jackelpaw's confused looks. "Don't worry. You were named that so that you would be as ferocious as that jackal we fought."

A roar emitted from behind Raggdear. Turning he sought to see what it was. Badger!

It was huge. About the size of two cats. Jumping to his feet Raggedear turned to face it. The badger came up and grabbed Raggedear on his shoulders. He was about to bite down when Flinging himself at the badger came Jackelpaw. His claws snagged the badger's fur and his bite ripped the flesh off the badgers back. With its left paw the badger grabbed Jackelpaw and pulled him off his back and threw him down. Jackelpaw lay there gasping for breath. Meanwhile Raggedear used his paws to push the badger down. He started to claw at it. He got pushed off by the badger's hind legs. It came slamming down on Raggedear causing a fountain of blood to spray out of his mouth.

Jackelpaw watched his mentor get his life crushed out of him. Fury fueled him to stand and fight. He bashed the badger to the ground. They tumbled down a hill and fell into the stream. Water washed up his legs. He still didn't stand down. He feinted to the right then the left. Finally he came straight at the badger pushing it down on its back. He bit down on its neck barely missing it because the badger kept floundering about.

Suddenly out of nowhere an unseen force sent him spinning into the air. He slammed into a tree. His organs seemed to explode. The badger loomed in front of him. It came closer and closer. Then it stood right in front of him. Then a gray blur flew by him, smashing the badger into the ground. It was all it could take. The badger had no fight left in him. The cat that had knocked down finished it off. It was Graystripe!

Turning then to face Jackelpaw Graystripe said, "What happened? Where's Raggedear?"

At the mention of his mentors name Jackelpaw jolted. His mentor lay dieing up the hill. Bounding up the hill he raced over to Reggedear's side.

He rasped out through his last breaths, "Jackelpaw, you fought well. I don't know where you get the strength from. Whether it be from your namesake or from your father I'm proud of you." With that he lay his head down. Raggedear was dead.

Graystripe came up the hill closely followed by Redpaw. He took a sharp intake of breath. "Raggedear," he whispered.

Lifting his chin Jackelstripe said, "Graystripe we need to get him back to camp. All Graystripe could do was nod.

So they walked back. Stumbling on branches heedless of the prey that skittered around them, they walked Raggedear back for his final time with the clan.

***

Redeyes was so tired. He wondered if Sorreltail and Whiteheart were up. He guessed he would go and look after breakfast. He searched for Jackelstripe and after waking him up they walked outside. They were usually amongst the first to get up but the entire clan was unusually up.

"I wonder what happened," Redeyes said to Jackelstripe.

It didn't take him long to find out.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather for a clan meeting beneath Highrock," Firestar yowled. As everyone gathered up he said, "Sorreltail and Whiteheart have told me what happened. When they were all out hunting they were ambushed." He paused to let it sink in. "They were ambushed by none other than ShadowClan!"

***

Author's Notes: Boy that was a hard chapter. Sorry it was late timewise. Hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 5 I Send My Swarm

Chapter 5 I Send My Swarm

Tornear was looking for Tallstar. He saw a flash of white. It was only Whitetail battling a tabby. Rearing up on his back paws he slashed down on the tabby. It turned and ran away. Whitetail nodded at him and turned looking for someone who needed help.

Then Tornear saw a black and white shape. It was Tallstar and Crowfeather next to each other. He ran over and positioned himself on the right of Tallstar. The mass of Waterclan cats wouldn't stop. Tacklefoot ran up to help them followed close by his apprentice Lionpaw. Skinnyears was fighting back to back with Lashingface and trying to reach Tallstar. Owlpaw and Weaselpaw were teaming up on a gray tom. Onewhisker, Ashfoot, and Barkface were advancing towards Tallstar. Mudclaw was all on his own, fighting four at once. Morningflower and Rushtail were being guided by Stoatfur and Houndpaw into a safe place.

Besides WindClan all he could see were WatercClan warriors flying everywhere trying to kill them. Tacklefoot made it with Lionpaw as he leaped over three cats attacking Tallstar. Tornear turned back to the battle and clawed a she-cat in the side. It was a deep cut and she ran away. He jumped on an attacker grabbing the scruff of his neck. Skinnyears was so close and Lashingface was covering his back.

Pushing down the attacker he was on he jumped to their aid. As many cats as they could get together the better chance of surviving. He feinted a left hook and bit a cat from underneath, giving it huge puncture holes in its neck. Right now Tornear couldn't care less on whether or not these cats lived. They had been ambushed by them and it served them right to die. He caught another by surprise in the back sending it skidding into a clump of cats who were trying to subdue Mudclaw.

Rasping out Tallstar said, "To me. To me. WindClan warriors to me!" If the other cats hadn't been trying to get to Tallstar they would now.

Suddenly Tornear felt a thud on his back. He smashed the cat on the ground as he rolled beneath a cat only to come up and push it into the air.

Skinnyears and Lashingface had made it. Mudclaw was tearing cats down like mad. The elders were safe so Stoatfur and Houndpaw were trying to help Mudclaw. Onewhisker's team was ten fox lengths from them. Owlpaw and Weaselpaw joined Stoatfur and Houndpaw.

Things seemed to go good until a cat bounded into the clearing. It was a big cat. It was a tortoiseshell she-cat. She slammed Mudclaw to the ground. Suddenly when everything looked hopeful it all turned into disaster. The Waterclan cats seemed afraid of her but she didn't harm them so Tornear guessed she was their leader or deputy.

No time to think he thought to himself. I've got to stop her. Bolting through a throng of cats he crashed to a stop a little behind her. Bunching his hind leg muscles he jumped and landed hard on her back. She toppled to the ground like a toy. She floundered about trying to get out of his grasp.

As the Waterclan warriors saw this they had divided ideas. Some ran, others kept clear of him and the she-cat, and still others tried knocking him off of her. The WindClan cats though were put into joy. More determined they struck the WaterClan cats harder than they ever tried to do before. Every cat had by now reached Tallstar except him.

Yelling out Onewhisker said, "We've got to help Tornear."

So as if on cue every WindClan cat including the elders who came from out of nowhere started to advance towards Tornear. If they could hold down this cat he was trying to hold they would win.

The next thing Tornear knew he was flying backwards. He hit the ground with his head. A loud crunching sound came from him. A large cat was on him. It had to be the she-cat. She was ripping off his fur. He was going to die. Blood welled up inside him. Sorry Tallstar he thought. I couldn't help you keep your last life.

***

Suddenly Tallstar could take it no longer. Tornear, who so valiantly faced a cat who smashed Mudclaw to the ground like he was a feather, was about to die.

He made a decision. He would live or die, but most certainly Tornear was going to live. He leaped into the air crushing the she-cat into the side. She gasped for breath.

"Help Rippingteeth," said a WaterClan cat. He dove towards Tallstar. He then went flying like a rag doll. Onewhisker was here! He was leading the warriors instead of Mudclaw, who was lying on the ground bleeding.

"Good job, Onewhisker. Get this she-cat down," said Tallstar.

***

Rippingteeth was not going to be put down by some mangy skinny looking excuse for a cat! Pushing with all her might she shoved Tallstar violently off her. Another cat came on her right side. She backhanded him away. Advancing on the ragged cat she was flanked by all the WaterClan cats still there.

But something distracted her. There was a loud commotion from behind her. She turned to see some WaterClan cats running away.

"Get back here you cowards," she yelled.  
She looked at the lasting cats. They were now outnumbered! Even when her leader had planned for some cats to run away and had put in 3 for every 1 of these mangy cats.

No matter she thought. They'll last me long enough so I can kill him. Moving faster now she reached the leader.

He was a sorry excuse for a leader. He didn't have enough in him to fight. He was weak and so old. They must have picked him because he was wise she thought. Stupid cats.

Shaking her head she bent down and whispered into Tallstar's ear, "Your clan's going to die. You can't even defend them. I wonder why they would pick you in the first place. Oh well, your customs are odd to me. But there is one thing I think we share I common." She laughed wickedly. "Do you wand to know what that is? Hm? I'll tell you, you frail old coward. It's death."

She laughed and laughed as she said it. Slowly she bit down hard on Tallstar's throat.

"Goodbye."

Bam, something hit her hard in the side again. She didn't let go of Tallstar. So in doing this she ripped off Tallstar's throat completely. She grinned.

***

Onewhisker looked at her in shock. Tallstar was still rasping and trying to live but she had just ripped off a good chunk of Tallstar's throat. How would he live through that?

Thinking no more Onewhisker wanted revenge. Quick as a crocodile he grasped her entire neck in his jaws. With all his rage and fury he bit down so hard her scream got cut off right away.

She was dead. WaterClan warriors stopped moving right away.

"She's dead," the whispered. One by one they ran away.

Windclan were in their own state of shock. Tallstar was dieing! They walked over, but they knew he was dead. Lashingface and Skinnyears were the first to get there after Onewhisker.

Whispering so low so that only Onewhisker, Lashingface and Skinnyears could hear he said, "Onewhisker I have my own reasons for doing this. I cannot tell you now but I will in StarClan. I want you to be the new deputy of WindClan. Mudclaw is no longer deputy and as I say this I am dieing. So soon you will be the new leader of our clan."

"Wait but that makes no sense," said Onewhisker.

"No matter whether or not it does." Here Tallstar raised his voice. "Onewhisker I appoint you the new deputy. These words I say onto you are from Starclan. You are deputy no matter what way I appoint you. And soon, when I die you will lead WindClan."

Exhausted Tallstar set down to sleep forever.

"We shall keep vigil for the night," said Tornear.

Mudclaw was outraged. How could Tallstar? How could he do this? He should be leading right now. Not that excuse for a brat Onewhisker. "Wait a minute," he yowled. "Tallstar must have made a mistake. He didn't even use the right ceremony to appoint Onewhisker."

"Shut up you ungrateful wretch," said Lashingface. We'll fix this in the morning. For now we must keep vigil.

The day ended and as everyone was keeping vigil five menacing howls rose from the sky.

***

Mudclaw was up and about at morning. "Where is that imposter? I am truly the leader."

Onewhisker walked up to Mudclaw. "What do you want?" he said irritably. "Tallstar appointed me and that's the end of it. The way things are going I might not be able to go to Mothermouth soon."

"I am truly the leader. I want you to be off the leader spot."

"Wait Mudclaw," said Skinnyears. "Tallstar said so that Onewhisker was the deputy."

"But he didn't use the right ceremony! I am better."

"Stop," said Barkface. "There must be a way to decide.

"I know. Why don't me and Onewhisker fight. Whoever wins will become leader."

Barkface looked at Onewhisker. "Do you want to do this?" he asked.

Sighing Onewhisker said, "Fine. After this then I shall appoint my deputy."

"If you can beat me that is," Mudclaw sneered.

The cats formed a circle around Mudclaw and Onewhisker. Onewhisker wanted this over so he started to move straight at Mudclaw. Lifting his right paw he swatted at him from under.

Mudclaw saw it coming and rolled over to her right just in time. He then pounced on Onewhisker. Flipping on his back Onewhisker smashed Mudclaw down. Mudclaw pushed him off to the side and was immediately on Onewhisker's belly. He was about to give a killing blow when Onewhisker sent him up into the air and right into a tree.

Barkface then walked in-between them and proclaimed, "That was fast. Onewhisker has won."

The cats cheered for Onewhisker. Silencing the cats he said, "I say these words before the spirit of Tallstar, and the spirits of all StarClan, that they may hear and approve my choice. Ashfoot will be the new deputy of WindClan.

The entire of WindClan was happy. "Ashfoot. Ashfoot."

***

A/N: Thought I might get some things straight in WindClan. Hope you like it. Don't forget to vote on my profile and review by clicking that little button, whether you have an account or not you can at least review. I'll try getting the next chapter about ThunderClan up tomorrow. Bye!


	7. Chapter 6 Confusion

Chapter 6 Confusion

ShadowClan! Redeyes didn't think this came to everyone as much of a surprise that ShadowClan would want to attack. But on the other hand, it was Graystripe that they were able to take away. How'd they do that?

Firestar kept on talking, "Yesterday I told you that ShadowClan was attacked. Thornclaw has told me that ShadowClan thinks it was us. Thus, this WaterClan has to be behind this."

"They must be idiots to not know who we are as opposed to unknown cats."

"Longtail, they think we were using the anonymous cats to fight."

A voice rang out from the crowd, "So what do we do next." Everyone looked over to the voice. It was Mousefur.

Firestar brought himself to full height. "During the Gathering tonight I will bring it up to the Clans and to ShadowClan I will demand for them to release Graystripe as we didn't attack them."

Spiderleg called out, "But isn't it against the warrior code to take a cat hostage."

"It probably isn't technically. StarClan probably didn't say anything about it because they thought it beneath all cats' dignity to take another hostage," said Cinderpelt.

"What if they don't give Graystripe over," said Cloudtail.

This seemed to anger Firestar. "If they don't we will have no choice but to take him back by force!"

"Calm down, Firestar," Cinderpelt said. "There must be an alternative to fighting."

"I am going to use the alternative during the Gathering! We act nice and give them peace. If they don't except that we go to war!" Firestar was pacing back and forth furiously.

A few murmurs of agreement rose up. Some of disagreement came to. Still others were undecided.

"So what do we do until the Gathering, Firestar," asked Sandstorm.

"We make the entire camp better and stronger. We must be ready incase ShadowClan decides to bring the battle to us. Whenever you go out of camp go in a group."

"But what about that WaterClan?" Redeyes pipe up. "Shouldn't we learn more about them or something? If ShadowClan was attacked why wouldn't they attack us?"

Firestar looked troubled at first. He completely understood that this WaterClan wasn't to be underestimated. "We must set up sentries. One from every angle. This way no one can take us by surprise. After the Gathering we can organize a party to go into WaterClan territory and learn something about it."

That seemed to settle it. Everyone went away to do whatever tasks that they were doing before Firestar called them.

Redeyes spotted Crackclaw, Greenpaw, and Swiftwind. He was about to go and ask them to come hunting when they all went off to the forest together.

Already got a party together he thought. Jackelstripe was helping Sandstorm move a log. He was alone and he had no idea of what to do. He thought about how he would be able to help. He thought about how "successful" his journey to WindClan was. He made up his mind.

He padded inconspicuously out of camp. He ran to the Thuderpath. He had been told that was a way to get from ThunderClan to ShadowClan. Some sort of tunnel they say. He moved toward Fourtrees. He remembered that it was close to it. Somehow he knew he had to get into the camp behind a patrol. If there were fewer cats to mess him up the better.

***

Squish.

Disgusting, thought Redeyes. How do ShadowClan cats live in this vile land? Oh well, he had to go through it for Graystripe.

He heard yowling and hissing some way off. He dropped into a crouch and slid behind a tree. More hissing and spitting. None off it came his way so he cautiously moved towards the camp.

He reached the outer edge of the camp. As he peered through he got an impression that a battle had occurred. Sure enough plenty of cats were clawing at each other. One side definitely had the smell of ShadowClan. The other had a different smell from all other clans. It must be WaterClan.

Redeyes looked around for Graystripe. In the confusion he could grab Graystripe and make a run for it. Scanning the ground he saw a WaterClan cat dragging Graystripe. That cat was heavily guarded and helped. They were making a swift progress.

Redeyes ran after them. Trying to get Graystripe away would be madness.

As he followed them they went over the Thunderpath. Good, Redeyes thought. Now I may get some reinforcements. They were headed for the Twoleg place so he had to stop them now or never.

Leaping into the air he came down with a thud in front of them.

"Stop and put that cat down or else you'll feel my claws."

The cats just looked at him. Then out of nowhere they started to laugh.

"Hahahaha! Greyling finish him," a large tom said.

A black small cat stepped up and looked at Redeyes. "This shouldn't take to long. You guys go ahead I wont need any help," he said in a high nasally voice.

Not waiting for anyone Redeyes leapt into the cats scattering them everywhere. He grabbed Graystripe's scruff and pulled him towards camp.

A pounding pain exploded in his head. "Uhhhhhhh." What happened? Redeyes was confused. His vision simmered around in mist. "I can't see."

"Good and you'll probably see something again, but not in this world."

Those words seemed to awaken a fighting spirit in him. He squirmed away from the cats grasp and turned. He was mad. How dare a cat try to kill him!

He pounced on the black tom head on. He raked at his belly with his claws and pulled them both down. They went sliding into a tree. Now he was on the defensive. There was blood in his eyes so he couldn't see anything. He bit down hard on something. He felt himself going down under a mass of cats. He tried to fight his way out but it was all to no avail.

***

A/N: Sorry this chapter was a little short. I took a day off yesterday to watch the NFL Championships. So go Steelers! Anyway my next chapter will definitely be more interesting. Vote on my profile because tomorrow the poll closes. Please review and tell me if I'm boring or not. Anyway I got a list of mottos I could use. So I'll make a poll for that. My next chapters going to be about the Gathering. So good writing and I'll see you guys later.


	8. Chapter 7 The Gathering

Chapter 7 The Gathering

Redeyes got up. His head spun around in circles. He tried to get up. Ow! His head felt like someone had pounded on it with a tree. He lay where he was waiting for his head to clear up. When it was clear enough he moved up. He finally got to his feet. He stood where he was for a while so that he didn't pass out again.

Tentatively he shook his head. Now all I have to do is get back to camp so I can go to the Gathering.

He dragged himself for over an hour until he made it to the camp. Before he walked into camp he straightened himself up and tried to act normal. It felt much better and the night was coming.

Slipping quietly through the bushes he padded over to the warriors den. He saw Crackclaw and Swiftwind sitting together just about to eat a vole. Jackelstripe was sitting in the corner eating a mouse.

Redeyes went up to Jackelstripe. "Hey."

"Redeyes, where've you been? I've been waiting for you all the time. You're supposed to be going to the Gathering tonight. Here I've got a squirrel for you."

Muttering thanks Redeyes sat down and started to rip the squirrel into pieces. He chewed it hungrily.

"Hey Redeyes, are you okay?"

As he was chewing he said, "No. When I was going to rescue Graystripe…"

"Rescuing Graystripe! That's where you were!"

"Yes now just listen. As I was rescuing him that WaterClan decided to attack ShadowClan again. They took away Graystripe and went into our territory. I tried to stop them but they ganged up on me and I was beaten."

Jackelstripe looked at him. "So are you going to tell Firestar?"

"Yes. I'm going to go after I'm done with this squirrel."

He ate the rest of his squirrel in silence. It was about half an hour before the Gathering started so Redeyes had a limited time to get to Firestar. He jumped up feeling a lot better since he had been beaten up by the WaterClan cats.

Jackelstripe cast a look at him and decided to let him go on his own. Redeyes padded off into the direction of Firestar's den. When he reached the entrance he said, "Firestar? Firestar are you there?"

Redeyes was startled by the reply which came from behind him. "Yeh, I'm here. What do you want?"

Turning around Redeyes blurted out. "Well after you told us to make the camp better I thought I should go look for Graystripe." Firestar looked like he was about to say something but Redeyes cut him off. "Let me tell you first before you jump to conclusions." Firestar clamped his mouth shut. "I went over to ShadowClan only to find out that they were being attacked again. It was from WaterClan again. They were trying to escape with Graystripe. I confronted them but they overwhelmed me. I'm sorry to say that WaterClan now has control of Graystripe."

Firestar looked at him for a whole minute. Shaking his head he said, "I admire that you tried. This gives me even more questions. I have one to ask you. Why do you think that ShadowClan is the only clan being attacked?"

Redeyes looked at Firestar. He never thought about that but he might know why. He thought he'd been in trouble. "Ummm. I think that they may have provoked them by going into WaterClan's territory. From there they may also have an advantage in attacking the other clans."

Firestar nodded taking in all of what he said. He's got a point he thought. "Now let's go. I have to do something before we leave and I'm going to have a heck of a Gathering.

He walked away and jumped onto Highrock. Ferncloud saw and started to move around. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a clan meeting."

Everyone walked out and a specially groomed Birchkit walked out behind Ferncloud.

Birchkit walked forward to Firestar. "Birchkit from now on you shall be known as Birchpaw. Ashfur you are ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Birchpaw. I know you will pass on you strength to Birchpaw and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of ThunderClan."

Birchpaw and Ashfur did what was necessary for the tradition to be done. A chant rose up from the crowd. "Birchpaw! Birchpaw! Birchpaw!"

Cinderpelt went up. "After you all have quieted down I would like to tell you something." Everyone quieted down to listen. "Leafpaw has become Leafpool. Yesterday she was given her medicine cat name by me."

Now a chant rose up for Leafpool. "Leafpool! Leafpool! Leafpool!" She sat there blushing from embarrassment.

Firestar raised his voice above all others, "Now we must go to the Gathering."

The cats poured out of camp straight towards Fourtrees.

Redeyes caught up with Jackelstripe. "Jackelstripe, some words of advice, stay on your guard."

Jackelstripe turned and caught his eye. "Sure. I'll be on my toes."

Grinning Redeyes sprinted over to the front.

Once they reached Fourtrees Firestar gave the signal to go ahead. As Redeyes plunged down he noticed that only RiverClan was there. WindClan and ShadowClan was nowhere to be seen. ShadowClan he understood. But what happened to WindClan?

He turned to look at the RiverClan cats. They looked slightly haggard. They were thin and had a few scratches. Hey must have been in a scuffle Redeyes thought to himself.

Suddenly he saw a movement at the top of the ridge. WindClan was here! A cat that wasn't Tallstar came down the slope. He looked more closely. It was Onewhisker! Why was WindClan led by another cat?

At the exact time that they reached the bottom, ShadowClan appeared. Lead by Blackstar they plunged down.

Both WindClan and ShadowClan cats looked like they had been in a large scale fight. They had many injuries. There were fewer cats then usual on both sides.

A yowl came from the top of Greatrock. It was Leopardstar. "Let us start the meeting."

Firestar was already next to her. Blackstar and Onewhisker jumped up. Blackstar, at the sight of Onewhisker said, "What are you doing here Onewhisker?"

Onewhisker looked at Blackstar. "I am here for Tallstar. He died yesterday. My name is Onestar not Onewhisker."

Some cats cried out in grief. Tallstar had been a really old and wise leader. Without him many things could go wrong.

"Very well," Leopardstar said. "Let us get on with the meeting." She turned to Blackstar. "You can go first."

Stepping up Blackstar said, "We have nothing much to say. We just chased out a bunch of ThunderClan cats from our territory."

Firestar looked at Blackstar coolly, "I believe that you are mistaken. We didn't have any ThunderClan cats sent into your territory. As a matter of fact, you ShadowClan cats ambushed three of our warriors and stole our deputy taking him under hostage. On top of that you lost him to a different clan in a fight!"

Leopardstar intervened. "Firestar tell us what you mean."

"Well," he said. "ShadowClan ambushed three of our warriors taking away our deputy. They were attacked by a new clan from the city by the name of WaterClan…"

Onestar stopped him, "Wait, I think we should talk about this later. First tell us of small things such as new warriors or something.

Everyone told each other of the small happenings.

"Ok," said Onestar. "Now tell us what you were saying."

Firestar raised his voice so that everyone could hear him. "When ShadowClan was attacked by WaterClan, they lost my deputy to them. Now his life remains in WaterClans' hands."

Onestar came up and said, "We have to admit that we too were attacked by WaterClan. That is where Tallstar died. He appointed me deputy before he died. So Mudclaw was mad and fought me. In the end I won the right to lead our clan."

Leopardstar took this as an opportunity to say something, "I would like to tell Blackstar that if he ever comes into our territory again we will kill him."

Blackstar stared at Leopardstar. "What are you talking about? I'm the one who should be telling you that. When we were attacked by WaterClan you snuck in to attack us more!"

Every clan leader was snarling at each other. The deputies were ready to fight at the command. The cats sitting down were up on their paws and growling.

"You Firestar, I should kill you for this," Blackstar said.

"I should kill you for…"

"Look the moon is covered," some cat said.

"All the more reason to fight!" yelled Blackstar.

He lunged at Firestar and that snapped the moment. Suddenly the clearing was filled with fighting cats.

Redeyes was confused. Where should he go? A RiverClan cat leaped at him. He ducked and slashed overhead. He was rewarded by a cry of pain. He spun around and looked for Jackelstripe. He thought that if they could group up they would have a better chance. He ducked a cat. He slashed at another. He saw a WindClan cat fighting Greenpaw. He jumped onto its back and bit it on the back. It howled and fled.

"Thanks Redeyes."

"No problem. Follow me and tell any ThunderClan cat to come as well."

Whitepaw and Brackenfur came up on their side. Nodding to them Redeyes kept on looking for Jackelstripe. Finally he caught sight of him.

He was battling a gray tabby. Redeyes flew into the tabby's side. He heard a crunch of bones under him.

Jumping off him he looked to see Redeyes and his group all together.

"Let's find Firestar," he said.

"Yeah," Brackenfur replied.

They flung themselves into the battle again. Five of them versus cats one or two at a time they were able to get very far.

Redeyes peered over Jackelstripe's shoulder. He saw Onestar trying to rally his cats against Leopardstar.

Blackstar was two fox lengths from them and he was in a fight with Firestar.

"There he is," said Greenpaw.

"Yeah we see them, but how're we going to get through those six cats that are flanking him?" said Brackenfur. "We'd have to fight them."

"Need some help," came a voice from behind them.

Redeyes looked over to see Crackclaw, Swiftwind, and Fleetpaw.

"Come on them," he said. With a roar that would have scared a fox out of its hide Redeyes threw himself at the six flanking cats. He butted one in the side with his shoulder. That cat fell down. He scraped another in the side as deep as he could. Redeyes then jumped onto its back and bit it on the ear. When he jumped off the other cat spun around and ran away.

Recovering from the shock two cats stood in the way of them and Blackstar. As ShadowClan cats saw that they came running to their aid, closely followed by ThunderClan cats.

Brackenfur swatted the two cats in the face and leaped over them. He landed hard on Blackstar's back. He bit and slashed at him until the ShadowClan cats reached him and ripped him off.

Redeyes was surrounded by ShadowClan. He felt something on his tail. He kicked with his back legs and toppled over a cat. He slipped under a cat and racked its belly with his claws. He then burst up from under a bunch of cats making them all fall over. Slashing at any cat other than ThunderClan he turned to see Firestar still in combat with Blackstar. Blackstar was about to give a fatal blow but Redeyes bowled him over.

He caught a quick glimpse of Cinderpelt. She was clawing a warrior but from behind her a ShadowClan cat came up and bit her swiftly in the neck. She suddenly went limp. Blood spurted out from her neck and sprayed into the warriors eyes.

Scrabbling off Blackstar Redeyes leapt onto the warrior and with a powerful smack of his paws, avenged Cinderpelts death.

Blood was flowing over cats as they fought each other for their clan. ShadowClan was mainly against ThunderClan. Figures thought Redeyes. RiverClan and WindClan were fighting because they wanted the other out of the picture.

Suddenly the five menacing howls came. They were very loud as if the being that was doing it was very close. Each howl chilled Redeyes blood even more.

As if on cue WaterClan cats poured out from every tree and bush. So many WaterClan cats started to strike all the clan cats. As if fighting the rest of the clans wasn't enough we have to put up with this, thought Redeyes.

***

A/N: Sorry this chapter took forever. I'm sorry to say that my chapters will be coming out every two or three days. Maybe even four if I have a lot to do. Still I know you fans will keep reading no matter what speed I post these up, right? This was a long chapter and the next one will feature as much fighting as the one about WindClan. I have to kill a few characters though sadly like Cinderpelt. See you next time.


	9. Chapter 8 The Great Battle

Chapter 8 The Great Battle

Redeyes looked around. He didn't have the time to do anything but fight, but something in his gut was telling him he had to do something.

Before he could do anything a black tom came running at him. With slow steps Redeyes slipped out of his reach. The tom skidded to the ground. Redeyes jumped on top off him and smashed him down. Bending down he crunched onto the cat's skull. Some of his skull cracked and the tom went howling away into the forest.

He looked around to see the Clans in turmoil. There were enough cats to kill every Clan here and now and Redeyes thought no doubt that is their intention. He turned to his right and saw Jackelstripe fighting a she-cat with super-long claws. Racing to her back Redeyes tore her down from her hind legs with his claws. He slashed the cat deep into her side.

Again he looked around. The WindClan and ShadowClan cats seemed to hold their own against these enemies, but RiverClan and ThuderClan couldn't.

"We can't hold up 'cause we've never fought these guys before," said Jackelstripe.

"We've got to move and not talk," said Sootfur as he came running by. A cat flew through the throng and pushed Sootfur down. Without ever stopping it killed Sootfur with a strong bite in the neck. Sootfur's body hung limp.

Crying with rage Redeyes came up and with a lot of force ripped the cats head off its shoulders.

Redeyes was astonished. Where did he get this much strength?

"Watch out!"

Redeyes turned to see a cat right in front of him. Its claws were extended. It bowled over Redeyes. He pushed back at the cat. Kicking with his back legs he hurled the cat back and was on top of it within seconds. He killed it just as Sootfur died.

Now he was enraged. He saw Firestar fighting three WaterClan cats with Leopardstar. At least the Clans are working together Redeyes thought.

He then had no more time to think. Coming from both sides two cats sandwiched him. His breath flew out of his mouth in a hurry. He started to cough. In that time one of the cats got a grip on his back and the other was trying to occupy him. With great effort he shook off the cat on his back and lunged at the other. He went head to head with the cat and landed on top of it. He grabbed its shoulders and started to bite it. The other cat came and jumped onto his back. Again he was sandwiched in between two others. His teeth were right on the lower cat's neck so he finished its life. With a sharp twist to his right he dislodged other cat. It fell to the ground with a thud. With a great cry he finished it off.

Raising his head he yowled. He tried to make it sound intimidating and for a cat it did. Other cats looked at him and saw that single-handedly killed two cats. Some cats thought that these cats were too strong and they ran. Others just fought harder. That didn't matter though all cats understood they were up for a fight.

Redeyes yowled more and was soon followed by others. Suddenly he stopped and started to kill other cats. More and more he killed and every time he killed one he yowled.

A tabby tom came and tried to fight him. He tried to bite Redeyes and aimed for his muzzle. He locked his teeth with Redeyes. He tried to swat him but Redeyes started to shake his head so that the tom couldn't get and advantage. Finally he jerked just a little too much and sent both of them to the ground. The tom was on top of him in seconds and got ready to kill him. Suddenly he heard a howl and a few seconds latter saw a great gray shape hurtling out from the trees and it smashed the tom off of him and into the trees. It no doubt killed the tom.

Redeyes looked up at this new character. It looked so big. It was gray and shaggy. It looked like a dog. It was stronger though. With a dread he realized that this was the character from the prophecy of gray.

***

Two moons ago.

"Hey Speckletail, what is the prophecy of gray?" Redeyes said.

Frostfur looked up, "Don't ask her now."

Mousefur said, "No, just ask me."

Redeyes rolled his eyes. "Mousefur what is the prophecy of gray?"

"Well it's said that in the future when the Clans are peaceful something will happen that will shake the entire forest. First the enemies off the Clans will start to work together and send something to us all. Doing this is the only thing they do because its said that they will send something that will make all the Clans fight. So if the prophecy is active right now it has to be the dreams. Luckily ThunderClan wont fall for the trick. Anyway, after that the entire forest will fight. An outside force of great strength will come to the forest. Its power will double but not in the way that we think. Connected to the double is the gray."

Redeyes interrupted. "What is the gray for StarClan's sake?"

Mousefur stared at him. "Listen and I will tell you. The gray will be a great being that will enter the forest. It will be so strong. It goes into it in detail and says that the forest will be so bloody. They gray will have a chance to save the forest or kill it. And the medicine cats of that time said that the gray is hungry for blood. He is just like the dogs that killed Swiftpaw. It is highly likely that there will be no more Clans of the forest anymore. But remember I only told you the main idea. If you know the entire thing you will know of how bad it is."

At this Mousefur finished. Redeyes was sort of confused.

Speckletail rasped out, "I am dieing, Redeyes."

When she said that Redeyes turned around. "Should I get Cinderpelt or Leafpaw?"

"No, no. I'm telling you right now. Before I die. Magic is involved. Magic was once known by the cats of the Clans. But after its abuse and killing of the leaders and such from the medicine cats it was destroyed. The medicine cats before used it to start to take over all the Clans. Beware!" She said the last word very loudly. After that her head hung limp. Speckletail died.

***

Jaggarth was happy. He was winning all the battles these days. He wouldn't ever lose one. He could still remember that day he was promoted.

***

Jaggarth had only just got to the army. WaterClan they called it. Hah! Already he was one of the most feared fighters in the army. He was stronger and smarter. Look on his third day he was being called to the leader. They said it was a female, but how could an army be lead by a weakling to become a great dynasty.

He walked into the den of the leader.

"Greetings," came a feminine voice. "I was waiting for you. Jaggarth I want to talk to you. I am the leader of WaterClan. Recently my general was killed in a battle. She was very strong and I need someone to take over. I've been told about you. Will you do it?"

Jaggarth was scared. He didn't understand anything and was ready to do anything for it. It seemed to him like he was being hypnotized by this person. She was so direct and seemed to pervade his thoughts without effort.

"Of course your leige. I will do anything for you," he said as he bowed down so that he was flat on the ground.

"HA HA HA HA. Not the most elegant bow, eh? Never mind." At this there was a long pause. "Very well. Your lieutenant is a she-cat by the name of Wringneck. She is to obey your every command. Now I will not be here every day so I have a representative. He will show himself in, in a few minutes. Wait here for him and he will fill you in."

Jaggarth waited for what seemed like a moon for this representative. Finally a cat walked into the hall.

"So you're the new lieutenant."

Jaggarth spun around and looked at the cat. It was a huge massive tabby.

"Sorry, I believe I should introduce myself first. I am the very cat that started this Clan. When our great leader came she started to lead us to victory and won every battle. I constructed this Clan for her and as you see we are the greatest Clan known. Incase you don't know my name it's Hawkfrost."

***

A dark gray shape burst out of the bushes and smashed one of his warriors to the ground. Most cats turned to look at this new enemy. A few kept on fighting. Taking this as an advantage, Jaggarth turned and bit down on the back of a Clan cat. A different cat looked to see him biting the cat.

"Sootfur," the cat yelled.

The cat he held dying in his mouth whispered, "Rainwhisker."

The other cat came charging at him. Narrowly dodging the blow Jaggarth swung his haunches so that he was directly behind the other cat. He ducked under the cat. Instead of coming out and smashing him where the other cat thought he was going to come he doubled back and came out behind the warrior again. This time he leaped onto its back and with his paws grabbed the cat and pushed it down. With a swift and hard flick of his paw he sent its head spiraling away from the body. A huge spurt of blood poured from the wound.

He saw a cat bending down to revive another. With a great yowl he lunged at it not knowing how close to danger he was getting. The gray warrior was right behind him now. With his forepaws he ripped the cat down. He saw that it had a useless hind leg.

"Well this should put you out of your misery." Saying that he made quick of the cat.

He was in command of the entire situation now. He smiled to himself thinking of how no one could stop him. Suddenly he was bowled over head to tail into a bush.

***

Redeyes struggled up and ran over to the rest of the Clan cats. The WaterClan cats seemed to be running as the gray warrior ripped down the ranks of their army.

Firestar leaped onto the great rock and bellowed, "Get the gray warrior."

At saying that he leaped down and landed with a loud thud onto the things back. Rushing forward all the cats tried to knock it down.

Whirling about the gray thing ripped a huge hole into Crackclaw's throat. Swiftpaw leaped onto its head but in bit her around her entire body. Redeyes heard the crack of Switfpaw's bones.

When he looked around he saw all the medicine cats working hard at fixing up all the cats that were down. He watched as slowly WaterClan and other Clan cats were killed.

Cinderpelt ran over to help Greenpaw who was bleeding from a deep gash in his belly. She had gotten too close to what looked like the leader of WaterClan. The tom leaped at her and wrenched her down. Too far to do anything Redeyes watched as he finished off Cinderpelt.

How dare they, he thought. They had just killed a medicine cat. Yelling a battle cry he leaped into the fray pushing through to get that cat. It was ten times stronger than him he knew but he would avenge Cinderpelts death. A white she-cat came at him. He ducked her attack slashing at her upwards as she fell down. Dustpelt finished her behind him.

He was three fox-lengths away from the murderer. Tensing all his muscles he jumped right at the cat and knocked him over.

As the cat went down some of the WaterClan cats looked worried. But the bush shook and he came out. He growled out, "Duel!"

At this the WaterClan cats formed a half circle. The rest of the Clan cats took this as something they should do too. Redeyes started to rush to his Clanmates but he was stopped by the cat.

"Where do you think you're going? We've got a duel."

Redeyes looked around. Everyone was looking at him and the other cat. Even the gray warrior was sitting and looking expectantly at him.

Walking up close to the cat he said, "Fine. I will avenge Cinderpelts death!"

***

Zillhand was amused. These cats were a good fight. He had burst into the clearing and was fighting like a mad man. Then a regular old cat came and knocked down what seemed to be the leader of the group of cats that were in majority. The leader called for a duel and they had formed a circle around the two cats.

The other cats were muttering about him as they stayed well clear of him. These cats didn't know that he knew their language.

Then the smaller cat walked up to the leader. He said something into his ear and the dark brown leader jumped up onto his hind legs. The smaller cat did so too. The leader was much taller. He heard some cats calling him Jaggarth. The smaller one was Redeyes from what he heard form the minority.

Jaggarth fell down onto his forepaws which were on Redeyes's shoulders. Twisting to the side Redeyes slipped Jaggarth off of him. Side jumping Redeyes landed on top of Jaggarth. With his powerful hind legs Jaggarth threw Redeyes off on to his back. Getting up quickly he tried to land on Redeyes. But Redeyes was gone by the time he reached there. Redeyes was back up and facing Jaggarth. Lunging back at Jaggarth Redeyes inserted his claws into Jaggarth's shoulders and he tried to bite Jaggarth's neck. Jaggarth was out of the hold in seconds leaving Redeyes a bunch of bloody fur.

Then Zillhand saw Jaggarth's weakness. He was to rough and would jerk out of an injury no matter how bad. Redeyes must have seen it too. He fake stumbled onto his back. It seemed to Jaggarth that he got his lucky break. Quickly landing on top of Redeyes he pinned him to the ground. Redeyes wrapped his hind legs around Jaggarth and kept him from wrenching out. He put his forepaws on Jaggarth's collarbone and started to sink his claws in. Before he could get to deep Jaggarth wrenched backwards. Redeyes loosened his hold on Jaggarth with his hind legs. When Jaggarth went back Redeyes claws left marks that bled deeply on the side of Jaggarth's neck.

Moving backwards Jaggarth rasped out, "Retreat!"

The WaterClan cats raced back into the forest.

Slowly all the other cats started to go back. A few gave him fearful looks. He wasn't going to attack them now, not after that great display of fighting from that cat. Walking up to the cat he said, "Good fight. You're talented." He walked out of the clearing.

Before he was completely gone the cat said, "Wait. What are you?"

Turning around he looked at the cat. "I am what is called, a wolf."

Then silently he stalked out of the clearing.

***

A/N: Sorry that it took about a week and a half to write this. I hope you like this chapter though.

Have a good day and please review! Bye!


	10. Chapter 9 Two Warrior and Their Alliance

A/N: Hi. It seems like years since I've written a chapter for this. See I moved to a different country and am having a bit of trouble setting up. But now I should be set. I'll try to update as much as possible. The only problem is I kinda forgot a bit about Warriors because I can't read books here because there are no libraries. Oh well, here it goes.

-FireWerewolf

Chapter 9: Two Warriors and Their Alliance

Zillhand was sweating bullets. His pelt was not made for this kind of heat. He didn't care that badly though. He was hunting. Unfortunately he hunted only small game and this was outside the Clan's territory. Stalking behind a rabbit he noticed a cat racing through the grass.

Zillhand was confused. Why would a cat come this far? After a closer look he saw it was Redeyes, the one who put up an exceptional show at the battle.

Thinking back to the battle he remembered why he was here. He needed to find his mother.

"She's around here somewhere I know it," said Zillhand. He said it just a bit too loud, and the cat was able to hear him.

"Wh-Who's there?"

Zillhand rose from the grass and looked the cat in the eye.

"It's me," he stated bluntly.

"Y-You. The prophecy of gray. What are you doing here," Redeyes replied.

"I am here to find my mother and get rid of her. Only then will I be accepted by the Redpack."

Redeyes looked closely at the grey form. "What is Redpack and what are you?"

Zillhand sat down. He crossed his arms under his head and smiled. "First tell me about your place. About these Clans and what is going on right now."

Redeyes sat down as well. "It's a long story. Basically what happened was there were four clans made sometime before. They were called ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. When a cat dies from a Clan they go to StarClan which watches over all clans. Our medicine cats can communicate with StarClan." Redeyes looked up to the sky. "One day all the Clans were given the message to take over all Clan territories as their own. When we started, this WaterClan came and started to fight with us. ThunderClan does not want to take over, but for defense we must fight."

Zillhand's eyes examined Redeyes. "Interesting. Now to answer your questions, I am Zillhand a wolf. And Redpack is just like your StarClan. I am not accepted into Redpack because of my mother who has incurred many ancient magic's and has totally angered Redpack. I should have died many, many moons ago. More that ten thousand. This is why I must die. I have seen too many moons. Because I am not accepted I cannot die nor can I live a peaceful life. That is why I must kill my mother. I believe she may be connected with this WaterClan."

Redeyes' eyes widened in disbelief. "So WaterClan could have another wolf like you behind them. That would certainly explain their strength."

At that time both thought the exact same thing.

"You don't think…"

"Yes I will definitely help."

Redeyes jumped up in joy. This was just what the Clans needed. Something to destroy WaterClan. The prophecy of gray had stated that he should have the power to either destroy the forest or save it. He was certainly going to save it!

"First we must unite the Clans," said Redeyes.

"I know just how to do that. First take me to your leader," Zillhand said.

Redeyes looked a bit worried. "There just is one problem. The cats in my Clan may not like you."

"I can deal with that."

***

Both of them reached the camp.

Redeyes looked back at Zillhand. "Wait here while I bring Firestar."

In five minutes he was back with Firestar.

"Well I see our guest is a bit big," said Firestar

"I told you he was a wolf," Redeyes said.

"Well I've never seen a wolf before."

Zillhand butted in, "I understand you have a problem that may have something to do with me. I also understand that we can work together."

Firestar scrutinized Zillhand. "I believe we can use your help." He turned around and walked back to the camp. "Follow me."

They walked into camp. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the wolf. Zillhand ignored them and stopped at the foot of Highrock.

Firestar jumped onto Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting under Highrock," he yowled. Everyone came over careful to keep their distance from the wolf.

"We are gathered to speak about the recent crisis. We need to unite the Clans and get rid of WaterClan. This wolf here says he can do it. I have put my trust in him. Do you?"

There was an uneasy silence. It was suddenly broken by Redeyes.

"I have already put my trust in him."

"As do I," said Sandstorm.

Everyone unanimously put their trust in Zillhand.

"Then that's decided," said Firestar. Complete your duties and get a good nights rest. At dawn we begin preparations to save the forest!"

Everyone cheered and ran off to complete their duties.

Firestar jumped down from Highrock and spoke to Zillhand, "How difficult will this be?"

"Very difficult."

A/N: I know it may be short. Sorry!

I have a really big request. Can someone send me a list of warriors cats alive at the end of the third series. Thanks.


End file.
